Samus Aran
|-|Zero Suit= |-|Chozo Power Suit= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| '''7-A to Low 4-C Name: Samus Aran Origin: Metroid Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Enhanced Human, Elite Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Amazing markswoman, survivalist, escape artist, hunter, fighter, has superhuman strength, speed, sight, agility, hearing, unmatchable acrobatics, stamina, and adaptability Attack Potency: Town Level | Mountain Level to Small Star Level+ with various suits (vaporized Dark Samus beyond the ability to regenerate, her Ice Beam and Judicator can freeze the sun) Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ with various suits (Speed booster allows her to run at Mach 4.9 on Zebes which has 960x gravity) quadruple digit machs at bare minimum, likely higher (has feats as Zero Suit Samus that exceeds Mach 4.9), FTL+ with various suits (ran on a light beam without being vaporized instantly, combat speed comparable to Ridley who outpaced her relativistic ship, on par with Dark Samus who planet hopped in a short time frame) Durability: Town Level '''(survived a crash landing) | '''Mountain Level to''' Small Star Level+''' with various Suits (on par with Dark Samus who survived the explosion of Dark Aether which is 960x denser than earth, tanked the Ice Beam), was able to survive in a star with the base Power Suit, in Metroid Fusion Samus was hit by a Power Bomb(basically a really small nuke) with the base Fusion Suit and the Power Bomb did 10 damage when the Fusion Suit has the lowest amount of defense Samus has ever had in the series(not counting the Zero Suit). Samus always has the Varia Suit before getting Power Bombs except the time she got hit by a Power Bomb in Fusion, meaning that the Varia Suit most likely protects Samus from that level of extreme heat. Lifting Strength: At Least Class 25 - 50: 'Was able to throw a completely submerged fish creature, that was covered in hardened magma for armor, the size of a bus out of magma(magma having 1,000 times the viscosity of water) at least two stories into the air. She was able to swing said fish around in the air with seemingly little effort. 'Striking Strength: Class TJ '(Was able to rip a robot in half that is immune to Super Missiles Missiles cause small earthquakes by punching it at age 14) 'Stamina: Nearly unlimited thanks to both Chozo DNA and intense military training Range: Large Standard Equipment: Power Suit, Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Zero Suit, Justin Bailey, Phazon Suit, Dark Suit, Light Suit, Fusion Suit, PED Suit, Hazard Shield, Morph Ball, Boost Ball, Spider Ball, Spring Ball, Hyper Ball, Bombs, Power Bombs, Power Beam, Long Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma Beam, Charge Beam, Spazer/Wide Beam(same beam, different name between Super Metroid and Fusion), Grapple Beam(includes Grapple Lasso, Grapple Swing and Grapple Voltage), Hyper Beam, Phazon Beam, Dark Beam, Light Beam, Annihilator Beam(it uses Light and Dark ammo, making it a matter-antimatter weapon), Electro Lob, Volt Driver, Battlehammer, Magmaul, Shock Coil, Judicator, Imperialist, Omega Cannon, Nova Beam, Zero Laser, Diffusion Beam, Missile, Super Missile, Ice Missile, Diffusion Missile, Charge Combo, Seeker Missile, Hyper Missile, Ship Missile, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, Command Visor, Thermal Visor, X-Ray Visor, Echo Visor, Dark Visor, Speed Booster, Shine Spark, High Jump Boots, Space Jump Boots(gives double jump), Space Jump(allows infinite jumps), Screw Attack. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Samus somehow manages to lose most if not all of her equipment before or during a mission, but always gets them all back by the end. Has PTSD complex with Ridley that might be able to be exploited by opponents with mental/magical powers, but will most likely not come up in regular fights. Key: Base Samus | Samus equipped with various Suits Other Notable Victories: The Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball) Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) (she was limited to her Zero Suit and still won) Master Chief (Halo) Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (She was in her zero suit and Homura was restricteHSTd to her Magical Girl Form)http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:132242 Bayonetta (Bayonetta) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:143715HST Notable Losses: Sechs (Battle Angel Alita: Last Order) Sech's Profile (Samus was using Zero suit in this profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cyborgs